


You Never Know Until You Try

by Snapbaeks



Series: Challenge! [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Office Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-12 03:22:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11728446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snapbaeks/pseuds/Snapbaeks
Summary: Baekhyun doesn't know what to expect when he's called into the manager's office one week after they shared a drunken kiss.





	You Never Know Until You Try

**Author's Note:**

> Fulfilling prompt #22 from [this post](http://bluebellglowinginthedark.tumblr.com/post/31013467173/30-days-otp-challenge-nsfwversion) for Tiggie.

"Don't go anywhere. The boss wants to see you." Kyungsoo retrieves his blazer from where it's slung over the back of his chair and slips it on over his meticulously pressed dress shirt. "Some kind of error message he can't seem to get past."

"And why couldn't you do it?" Baekhyun spins his chair to face his colleague and crosses his arms over his chest, doing his best to appear perturbed. "Did you not just come from his office?"

"I did, but he specifically asked for you." He taps the face of his watch. "Plus I have a date that I'm currently late for."

Baekhyun juts his lower lip out in what he knows is a lethal pout, but his adorable charms are lost on Kyungsoo, who merely gives his cheek a patronizing pat. "I'm sure it'll only take you a second. I think it was just a permissions error or something."

Baekhyun sighs, exasperated. "I just showed him how to fix that a week ago."

Kyungsoo shrugs, "You know how he is." An amused smile forms on Kyungsoo's mouth. "Or maybe he just wants an excuse to ogle you."

"Don't you have somewhere to be?" Baekhyun kicks Kyungsoo's leg half-heartedly.

"I'm going, I'm going." Kyungsoo switches off the lamp next to his computer. "I'm just saying, we've all seen the way he looks at you."

Baekhyun's heart does a weird little misstep in his chest, but he chooses to ignore it, opts instead to shoo Kyungsoo out of their shared cubicle with an exaggerated waving gesture. "You're late for your date. Get the fuck out of here."

"I'll see you Monday, Baek. Enjoy your weekend."

"Give my regards to Chanyeol."

"Got it. Don't let him keep you too long." And with that, Kyungsoo is gone.

Baekhyun sits back in his chair and scrubs his hands over his face. A quick look around the large office tells him that everyone has gone home for the night, which means there's no one else for him to pawn this task off on. It's not that Baekhyun doesn't like his boss - it's quite the opposite, actually. It's just that this will be the first time he's alone with Yixing since they'd kissed last Friday after happy hour.

Baekhyun's not even sure how exactly it happened. They'd all been drinking after a particularly grueling week of project deadlines and Baekhyun had admittedly drunk more than his fair share of the many soju bottles littering the table, but he wasn't shitfaced or anything. Baekhyun and Yixing had stayed behind after everyone else had decided to leave, had ordered a glass of light beer each and talked. Baekhyun can't remember exactly what their conversation had been about, he remembers talking music and video games, but nothing specific.

And then they were outside. They'd been saying their goodbyes, and then Yixing's hand was on his chest and traveling downwards, his fingers trailing over Baekhyun's abs and hooking in his belt to tug him forward. And then they were kissing. He can't remember who made the first move, but he thinks it may have been him.

It's been a week and Baekhyun's been avoiding Yixing like the plague. He's mortified. He doesn't remember how long they stood there, making out against the wall; just that it was long enough to have him half hard in his pants. What he does remember is Yixing pulling away, panting, and frowning at Baekhyun before taking a few, slow steps backwards, muttering an apology, then turning to walk swiftly away. They haven't spoken since; not so much as a hello, and Baekhyun doesn't know what to expect.

There's no use in putting it off any longer, he thinks, and hauls himself out of his seat and toward Yixing's office. The door is open so he peeks his head in. Yixing is frowning at his computer screen, chewing on his bottom lip. His hair, usually pushed back from his face, is mussed. He looks disheveled. He's removed his tie and the top few buttons of his dress shirt are undone. _fuck_. Baekhyun steels himself, takes a steadying breath, and knocks lightly on the doorjamb. Yixing looks up at the sound, furrowed brow smoothing and a smile pulling at the corners of his mouth when he sees Baekhyun at the door. "Kyungsoo says you needed me?"

"Yes. Please help."

Baekhyun laughs, despite the mass of nerves knotting themselves in the pit of his stomach. Yixing is so cute when helpless. He crosses the spacious office and steps behind Yixing's desk. "What's wrong?"

Yixing points at the screen. "I'm trying to update the numbers in this column but it won't let me type anything." He mashes the keyboard to illustrate. "I'm going crazy here. I'm so close to being done, but it just won't-" He mashes the keys again, and Baekhyun lays a hand on his shoulder. It's meant to be a soothing gesture, but Baekhyun's fingers burn at the contact, remembering how it felt to dig his fingers into Yixing's shoulders while having the breath kissed out of him. He drops his hand, flexing it at his side. If Yixing notices Baekhyun's discomfort, he mercifully chooses to ignore it, instead looking back at him with pleading eyes. "Can you fix it?"

"Easy peasy." He leans forward, pointing at Yixing's computer screen. "Click the menu up here in the corner." Yixing does as instructed. "Now see here, where it says protect document?"

"Click that?"

"Yep, and then here," Baekhyun points out the next steps and Yixing follows along, and after a few more clicks of the mouse, the cursor blinks into existence on the screen. "All fixed."

"You're a genius!" Yixing turns to face him, grossly miscalculating the distance between them now that Baekhyun is leaning over his shoulder, and their faces are mere inches apart. Baekhyun's instinct is to back away quickly, but he can't seem to move. They're so close that Baekhyun can see the faintest hint of stubble shadowing his face, can smell the strawberry candies he always eats on his breath. It takes a moment for Baekhyun's body to finally react and he straightens, clearing his throat.

"Sorry." He doesn't know what he's apologizing for, but it feels like the right thing to do at the moment. "Is there anything else you need from me before I head out?" Yixing doesn't answer, just looks at him, and Baekhyun can feel heat creeping up his neck and into his cheeks. "Um," he says, stupidly, scratching at the back of his head. "If that's all, then I guess I'll-"

"No." Yixing reaches for Baekhyun's arm, wrapping his fingers around his wrist.

"Yixing-"

"Can we talk about it?" He rubs at the inside of Baekhyun's wrist with his thumb. "I kind of wanted to talk to you about last weekend."

"Okay?"

Yixing lets his hand slip from Baekhyun's wrist to his fingers, massaging them. "I like you."

Baekhyun's not sure what he was expecting - maybe to be fired? reassigned to a different department? let down easy? any of those scenarios seemed far more likely than the scene playing out before him. He doesn't know what to say, so he waits, lets him continue.

"I know you were a little bit drunk, and I'm sorry for taking advantage of that." Baekhyun shakes his head. He may have been tipsy, but he knew exactly what he was doing when he slipped his tongue into Yixing's mouth. He wanted it then, and if he's being honest with himself, he still does, now. He takes a tentative step toward Yixing, and Yixing visibly relaxes a bit, his eyes softening. "I can't stop thinking about you, Baekhyun."

Baekhyun exhales a shaky breath, reaches out to sweep a lock of hair off of Yixing's forehead. "I think about you, too."

"Good." Yixing says, letting go of Baekhyun's fingers in favor of pressing his palm to the side of Baekhyun's leg, a few inches above his knee. He rubs his thumb over Baekhyun's thigh in a firm, small circle and Baekhyun lets out an involuntary sigh. "Sometimes," he says in a low, quiet voice, "I think about you coming into my office and locking the door behind you." His hand travels further up Baekhyun's leg and Baekhyun has to put a hand on Yixing's shoulder to steady himself. "I think about you climbing into my lap."

Baekhyun likes the way that sounds, has fantasized about it himself, and he takes another step toward Yixing, wheeling his chair back to make room for himself, and straddles Yixing's thighs. "Like this?" He whispers, settling into Yixing's lap. There's a brief, terrifying moment where Yixing doesn't respond, and Baekhyun worries that he's overstepped, but then Yixing's arm snakes around his waist, pulling him in.

"Almost." Yixing reaches up and undoes the top two buttons of Baekhyun's shirt with one hand. "That's better." He dips his head to press his lips to the base of Baekhyun's throat, and Baekhyun lets his head fall back with a choked sigh. Yixing's lips are dry, but soft as they drag over his neck and Baekhyun desperately wants to feel them against his own. He buries his fingers in Yixing's hair, tugging gently until he's looking down into Yixing's upturned face.

Yixing reaches up and drags his thumb over Baekhyun's mouth before sliding his hand around to the back of Baekhyun's head. He scratches lightly at Baekhyun's scalp and Baekhyun's eyes flutter closed as he closes the distance between them.

It feels like forever before their lips meet, but when they do, Baekhyun lets out a tiny gasp, tightening his grip on Yixing's hair. Yixing moans against his mouth, a sound barely there, so quiet that Baekhyun thinks he may have missed it if he weren't so acutely aware of everything going on between them. "Do you know what you do to me?" Yixing whispers against his lips, tightening his hold on Baekhyun's waist, shifting him forward.

Baekhyun bites into Yixing's bottom lip, grinding his hips down and Yixing hisses into his mouth. It feels so much better this time, without the blurry haze of alcohol to dull his senses. Their mouths move fluidly together and when Yixing's tongue flicks against Baekhyun's bottom lip, Baekhyun whimpers, which seems to amuse Yixing. Baekhyun can feel his grin against his mouth. "I like your noises," he says, sliding his fingers into Baekhyun's hair and his tongue between Baekhyun's lips.

It's slow at first, and despite how badly he wants Yixing, how impatient he is to get to more, he savors it - enjoys the taste of him, the feeling of his tongue as it curls against his own, the gentle nip of his teeth against his bottom lip. Yixing's hands slide down his back and up again in long slow drags that have goosebumps breaking out on his arms.

Baekhyun can feel himself growing hard in his pants and he shifts his hips forward, gasping into Yixing's mouth when he feels Yixing hard, too, pressing up against him. He grinds forward with purpose, making sure to press himself into Yixing's erection and they moan together at the pressure. Yixing's hands grip Baekhyun's waist, pulling him down as he grinds up and Baekhyun bites into Yixing's lip, his fingers tightening in Yixing's hair.

Yixing groans against his mouth, his fingers dig into Baekhyun's thighs and suddenly Baekhyun's being lifted. His ass makes contact with the edge of Yixing’s desk, and he wraps his legs around Yixing's waist. There's a shuffling sound behind him - a laptop closing, things hastily pushed aside. There's a crash and clatter as things hit the floor and then he's being lowered onto Yixing's desk.

"You look so good like this," Yixing gasps as he fumbles with the buttons of Baekhyun's shirt. "I've been thinking about this for months," he continues, kissing down Baekhyun's chest as he works the buttons of his shirt loose. When he reaches the last button, he surges up again to kiss him, his tongue diving between Baekhyun's lips and Baekhyun can barely keep up. This is new for him, he's so used to being the one in control, setting the pace, but he lets himself be led by Yixing and it's exhilarating.

He reaches up to help Yixing out of his own shirt, struggling with the small buttons for a few moments until finally giving up and yanking his shirt open. It's not until after he's done it that he realizes that he just ruined a shirt that quite possibly may have cost more than Baekhyun makes in a week, but Yixing doesn't let him panic for long, moaning out a broken "fuck" against his mouth. He drags his hands down Baekhyun's chest and to his belt, which he hastily works open and disposes of somewhere on the floor next to him. "Can I take these off," he asks, winded, as he thumbs the button of Baekhyun's pants.

"God, yes."

Yixing straightens, grinning down at Baekhyun as he slips the button through the hole and pulls down the zipper. "I was really hoping you'd say that." He grips the waistband of Baekhyun's pants and then he's sliding them down and off. He lets his hands slide up the insides of Baekhyun's thighs, dragging his thumbs along the hem of his briefs and Baekhyun lets out a soft moan. Baekhyun leans back onto his elbows. There's something - a stray paperclip, maybe - digging into his skin, but he can't seem to care.

Yixing's eyes are fixed on Baekhyun's dick - hard and straining against his briefs - and heat flares in Baekhyun's cheeks when Yixing bites his lip. "Can I touch?"

"Please."

"Fuck," Yixing says as he traces his fingers over the outline of Baekhyun's cock through the fabric of his underwear, and Baekhyun's breath hitches. "You're so.." he breathes, his palm pressing against Baekhyun's dick. He bends over Baekhyun, dropping a kiss to the base of his throat as he palms him, and Baekhyun bites his lip, his hips squirming.

"Take them off," Baekhyun says, impatient to feel Yixing against him without the barrier of fabric in the way. Yixing lifts his head and presses a soft lingering kiss to his lips and then he's kissing his way down Baekhyun's chest. He hooks his fingers in the waistband of Baekhyun's underwear and pulls them down and off.

When Yixing's fingers wrap around the base of Baekhyun's cock, Baekhyun gasps, jerking up into his grip. Yixing's mouth is so warm and wet as it covers his nipple and Baekhyun moans, his fingers diving into Yixing's hair. Yixing scrapes his teeth over the bud, then soothes with a swipe of his tongue and it sends a fresh wave of arousal through Baekhyun's body. His cock jumps in Yixing's hold.

Yixing strokes him once, slowly, as he mouths at Baekhyun's chest and Baekhyun arches into it, tightening his grip on Yixing's hair. It's all moving so quickly but, Baekhyun thinks, it's been building up for a long time. As much as Baekhyun denied Kyungsoo's insistence that Yixing was into him, he noticed it too. He saw the way Yixing looked at him and it thrilled him, fueled his fantasies and he can't believe this is actually, _finally_ happening.

It's so much better than his fantasies, though, Yixing's grip on his cock just enough to pull a whimper from his throat, and when he rubs his palm over the head, Baekhyun groans, his head lolling back. Yixing mouths at Baekhyun's throat, his hand working slowly over Baekhyun's cock and Baekhyun feels embarrassingly close to coming already.

"Why are you still wearing pants?" Baekhyun sits up, pushing on Yixing's shoulders until he's standing straight. His hands drop to Yixing's waist and he presses his thumbs into Yixing's hipbones, massaging gently. He leans forward, pressing his lips to Yixing's chest as he traces along the waistband of Yixing's pants. "Let me take these off." He runs his tongue up Yixing's sternum to his neck and sucks lightly, grinning against his salty skin when Yixing exhales a shaking breath. "I want to touch you."

"Shit," Yixing whispers and then he's pushing Baekhyun back and kissing him breathless. Baekhyun hears the clink of a belt buckle and the rustle of fabric and he runs his hands up Yixing's chest and drags them down his back, slipping them beneath the waistband of Yixing's underwear and grabbing two handfuls of Yixing's ass. He digs his fingers into the muscle, pulling YIxing toward him as Yixing steps out of his pants that have pooled around his ankles. Baekhyun shoves at the black cotton fabric of Yixing's briefs, pushing them down his thighs and Yixing takes over, pushing them the rest of the way down and kicking them somewhere behind him.

Yixing breaks their heated kiss, panting, and pulls aways just enough to smile dazedly down at Baekhyun. His mouth is puffy and red, his lips glistening. He leans in to rub his nose against Baekhyun's, cupping his cheek, then presses their foreheads together. Butterflies flutter in Baekhyun's stomach and his heart trips in his chest. "I like you so much," Baekhyun whispers without thinking, and he can feel his cheeks flushing.

"Good," Yixing whispers back, before kissing Baekhyun again, softly, slowly, and Baekhyun thinks, hazily, that there's meaning behind this kiss. He can feel Yixing's affection in the way his thumb drags over Baekhyun's cheek, can feel Yixing's desire when he deepens the kiss, tilting his head to kiss Baekhyun more thoroughly. It feels good, _right_ and Baekhyun buries his fingers deep in YIxing's hair, warmth blooming in his chest. He's so lost in kissing Yixing that he almost forgets they're both completely naked until Yixing shifts and the head of his cock brushes the inside of Baekhyun's thigh, smearing precum.

"Yixing," Baekhyun gasps against Yixing's swollen mouth. He loosens his grip on Yixing's hair, letting his hands fall to Yixing's shoulders. "I want to see you," he says, sitting up straight and pushing Yixing back a step.

Yixing's cock, just like the rest of him, is so _pretty_ , and Baekhyun desperately wants to touch. He drags his hands down Yixing's chest, over his stomach, his fingers tracing his perfectly defined abs. "Can I touch you?" He glances up at Yixing who nods at him as he draws his bottom lip between his teeth, a lock of hair falling over his forehead.

Baekhyun slips off the desk, keeping his eyes trained on Yixing's face as he lowers himself to his knees in front of him. He slides his hands up Yixing's thighs and Yixing's eyes flutter closed, his fingers threading through Baekhyun's hair.

His cock is even prettier up close like this, and Baekhyun wraps his fingers around the base of it, loving the way Yixing's fingers tighten in his hair. He's bigger than Baekhyun, at least an inch longer and slightly thicker too, and Baekhyun slowly drags his hand up the length of it. He's heavy in Baekhyun's hand and when Baekhyun swipes his thumb over the head, dragging it through the bead of precum that's collected in the slit, Yixing's hips jerk forward.

He looks back up at Yixing as he strokes him slowly, pleased at how affected he looks. His eyes are still closed and Baekhyun watches as his mouth falls open, a soft, breathy moan escaping as Baekhyun tightens his grip. He leans forward and presses a wet kiss to Yixing's hip. Yixing's eyes open and he watches as Baekhyun mouths at his skin, his jaw slack and his cheeks flushed a pretty pink.

"Hyun-ah" Yixing says, tugging gently on Baekhyun's hair and tipping his head back. He takes hold of the base of his cock and guides it toward Baekhyun's mouth, letting the tip rub against Baekhyun's bottom lip.

Baekhyun holds Yixing's gaze as he takes him into his mouth. He pushes forward until he can feel the head of Yixing's dick at the back of his throat, then pulls back, circles his tongue around the crown. Yixing brushes Baekhyun's hair of his forehead, drags the tips of his fingers over Baekhyun's cheek, and Baekhyun hums softly, a chill running down his spine and tickling the back of his neck.

Yixing sits heavy on his tongue and Baekhyun loves the way his lips stretch around him as he thrusts shallowly into Baekhyun's mouth - loves the small breathy sighs falling from Yixing's mouth as Baekhyun sucks around him, gripping the base and bobbing on his length.

He reaches down with his free hand to stroke himself and he moans around Yixing's cock at how sensitive he is. "Fuck," Yixing says, almost reverently. "Fuck that's hot." He pushes his hips forward slowly, his cock pressing against the back of Baekhyun's throat. Baekhyun squeezes his eyes closed, squeezes the head of his cock and relaxes his throat, taking Yixing in until his lips are wrapped around the base of Yixing's cock.

Yixing's moan is loud as Baekhyun swallows around him, and when Yixing starts to move in short, shallow thrusts, holding Baekhyun's head steady with both hands buried in his hair, Baekhyun moans too, jerks himself faster as he opens wider, tries to take Yixing further down his throat. "Jesus, Baekhyun." Yixing drops one hand to Baekhyun's shoulder to steady himself, drawing his dick nearly all the way out and letting Baekhyun suck at the head, the tip of his tongue dipping into the slit to taste him. Then he's thrusting back in, praising Baekhyun as he takes him down his throat once again. "You're so good," he breathes, "feel s-so good." His breath hitches and his hips spasm as Baekhyun swallows around him again, running his tongue along the underside as he does.

Baekhyun hums, satisfied, and Yixing responds, digging his fingers into Baekhyun's shoulder, speeding his shallow thrusts. Baekhyun opens his eyes to look up at Yixing and the sight of him, sweaty and flushed, his chest heaving, has Baekhyun inching closer to the edge. He whines around Yixing's cock, jerking himself harder and faster, blushing at the intensity of Yixing's gaze as he fucks into his mouth.

His jaw aches, his mouth stretched wide and he thinks he could come like this, with Yixing's cock down his throat, but, he thinks, if this feels this good he can only imagine how good Yixing's cock would feel buried deep in his ass, and he pulls off with a gasp. "Fuck me," he says, panting as he stands, wincing as his knees crack and pop.

"You okay?" Yixing asks, concerned, snaking an arm around Baekhyun's waist to steady him.

"I'm fine," Baekhyun says, smiling. He kisses him once, a gentle peck, then he's turning back toward the desk, bending over it and wiggling his ass in playful invitation. "I'll be better once you've fucked me, though." He throws the best look of seduction he can muster back at Yixing and Yixing laughs, stepping forward and smoothing his palms over the curve of Baekhyun's ass and upward, his hands coming to rest at Baekhyun's waist.

"Baekhyun," he says, dropping a soft kiss between Baekhyun's shoulder blades. Baekhyun sighs and pushes back grinding his ass against Yixing's cock and they both moan when it slots perfectly between Baekhyun's cheeks.

"Fuck me."

Yixing noses along the back of Baekhyun's neck planting a row of soft, gentle kisses across his shoulder. "Baekhyun, I don't think anything would make me happier right now than making love to you on my desk, in my office." He presses another kiss behind Baekhyun's ear. "It's literally been my fantasy for two entire years." He shifts forward again, grinding against Baekhyun's ass. "Fuck, but I don't have anything."

"Did you say making love?" Baekhyun teases, even if his heart has gone mushy in his chest at the thought that this is more than just a fuck to Yixing.

"That's what you picked up on? Not the fact that we can't-" he buries his face in the crook of Baekhyun's neck.

"I'm just teasing." Baekhyun says, kissing the mess of hair that is currently tickling his face. "You really don't have _anything_ though?" Yixing shakes his head with a whine. "You've fantasized about _making love_ to me in here for two years and you don't keep condoms or lube or _anything_ in here?"

"I never thought it would actually happen!" Yixing lifts himself off of Baekhyun's back and stands, pulling Baekhyun up with him. They stare at each other in silence for a moment before Yixing smiles. "Hi," he says, carding his fingers through Baekhyun's sweat-damp hair and Baekhyun grins, suddenly overwhelmed with affection for the sweaty, sticky, naked man before him. He thinks he might do something embarrassing like break into a fit of giggles or cry, so he wraps his arms around Yixing's waist and kisses him.

They're both still mostly hard and it doesn't take long for them to get worked up again with the way Yixing keeps grinding against him, letting his middle finger slip between Baekhyun's cheeks to tease his rim. "I can't wait to actually fuck you later," Yixing confesses against Baekhyun's lips, lifting him easily and setting him back down on the edge of the desk. "But for now this will have to do."

He takes them both into his hand and Baekhyun leans back, planting his hands on the desk behind him to hold himself up. He watches as Yixing's hand works over them, squeezing and twisting and pumping them both, and when Yixing starts thrusting against him, his cock still slick from spit and precum, Baekhyun grabs him by the face and pulls him in for a sloppy kiss.

Baekhyun shifts his hips up, pushing his swollen leaking cock into the tight circle of Yixing's fingers as Yixing pulls out and it's slick and hot and he's so close to coming. Yixing breaks away from Baekhyun's kiss to bury his face in Baekhyun's neck. "Shit," he moans, biting into Baekhyun's shoulder. He pumps harder, thrusts faster, and then he's coming, some lands high on Baekhyun's chest, most spilling over Yixing's hand, making the slide slicker, and it's only a few more pumps before Baekhyun follows, his abs tensing and thighs shaking as he adds to the sticky mess between them.

They're both panting, Yixing collapsed on top of Baekhyun on the desk, and Baekhyun wraps his arms and legs around him, squeezing. "So you turn into a koala after sex," Yixing says against Baekhyun's chest. "Noted."

"Yeah, I'm a bit of a cuddlemonster." Baekhyun kisses the top of Yixing's head. "Hope that's okay."

Yixing lifts his head enough to land a soft, gentle kiss on the corner of Baekhyun's mouth. "It's more than okay." He lifts himself up off the desk and helps Baekhyun to his feet. "But I can think of better places to cuddle than my hard, wooden desk."

Baekhyun smiles, pleased at the implication that Yixing wants more of him. He'd had the feeling that this was more than just a one-off, but the confirmation has those pesky butterflies fluttering around in his stomach again.

Yixing grabs several tissues from the end of his desk and cleans up the mess on his hand. "I was thinking," he says, taking another tissue and wiping the cum off Baekhyun's chest. "I know this is kind of backwards, but do you maybe want to go get dinner? Like, now, tonight."

Baekhyun looks down at the mess that's still on their dicks and stomachs and up at Yixing's sweaty, disheveled hair and starts to giggle.

"What?" Yixing whines, his forehead wrinkling.

"Don't you think we should, like go home and shower first? Clean up a little?" He gestures between them, "we look like a hot mess."

Yixing smiles, taking a step toward Baekhyun and slips his arm around Baekhyun's waist. "We could shower at my place. I just live around the corner from here." He pulls Baekhyun closer, gives him a lingering kiss. "I have a really nice, big shower." He playfully smacks Baekhyun's ass and Baekhyun lets out a surprised laugh, then wraps his arms around Yixing's broad back.

"How about lube and condoms?" Baekhyun whispers in Yixing's ear, sucking Yixing's earlobe into his mouth. "Do you have those?"

"Mmmmmm yes." Yixing says, grabbing a handful of Baekhyun's ass. "Yes I do."

"Sold."

"If you want," Yixing says, wiping a bead of sweat from Baekhyun's temple, "we can just stay in at my place." His eyes scan Baekhyun's face, like he's trying to gauge his reaction. "I have some comfy clothes you can borrow and we can order food and drink some beer and just- I don't know, you could stay over?"

"That sounds perfect," Baekhyun says and Yixing's tentative smile spreads into a beautiful, blinding grin.

"Maybe if you're good I'll cook you breakfast."

"Oh," Baekhyun says with a wink, "I'll be very good."

"Shut up and put your clothes on," Yixing says, tossing Baekhyun's shirt and pants in his direction "so I can take you home and fuck you."


End file.
